borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happypal/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Character Builds - not suitable for a wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 09:00, January 5, 2010 i am assuming you are trying to help un-jumble the build templates. so i will unblock you. but _please_ do not summarize your edits with "oops" when they involve templates which other templates are dependent upon. ty. 10:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) i tried repairing icons also and though that appears to work it breaks the link to the indicated skill. 10:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to be more explicit about my edit summaries, your worries were legitimate, and you were right to block me whilst checking my edits. I also know when to sand box (this was an easy fix, I just typoed it). You should know I am also the Bureaucrat over at w:c:supcom, w:c:supcom2 and w:c:demigod. I understand and appreciate the full complexity and dangers of editing templates. The current problem is with a parser expression that is supposed to remove spaces, but broke with the last mediawiki upgrade, and its not an easy fix (the current "fix" fixed the icons, but broke the image's links to the associated skill page...) :Also, the tooltips are broken, and I'm not sure why. I'd also like to try to fix this. :Finally, could you also unblock my IP? block #858 at :Thanks. Happypal 11:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) yes, i forgot the autoblock (damn its early). i figured you for a non-idiot and you are not a new comer. i have had it up to my ears tonite with this mess. break it all you like just set it back if you cannot fix it. thank you again and good luck. 11:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ill follow your progress after sleep, food, sleep & coffee Congrats! On getting UotM. Veggienater 00:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) as above. felicitaciones. 01:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) May I add to that? =D 17:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) navs the nav boxes _have been_ put @ the bottom of pages but thats not written in (manual of) style. 12:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 2/5/2011. thanks. 01:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind a "Most OP weapon". *Firehawk *Hellfire *Volcano *Orion *Bessie *Defiler *Aries *... Happypal 09:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 4chan former editor @ large AtlasSoldier admits to combining street drugs and his ADHD Rx and subsequently rage-editing this wiki until he passed out/came down/lost interest. he is a text book example of what needs to be contained in _any_ community - hate for hate's sake. the boy would respond to "no you are wrong" with "i'm going to burn your garage". saddest of most he has some skill with .css and some style. however comma he is too unstable to participate in a community of agreements which he ignores. 14:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) draco accessory is not a modified acc_5. see Gun Component Charts for examples. acc_4 is simple cylinder. 18:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :im not happy with your use of the word "modified" either as that is misleading to the common user. that is only my assessment however and i leave it to you and your (edit:our) community to decide. ::You are correct. I thought it would be more interesting to compare it to the incendiary one, but wrong is wrong. Ended up comparing it with both. Happypal 07:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be using "based on" (or "based off"?) in the future rather than "modified". What do you mean by "your community"? Happypal 14:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :poorly chosen word. was meant to be a derisive and dividing point of delineation between the new kids on the block who want to publish everything up front and the old guard who know better than to publish (read: push) what is not visible in the game. now that ive had some sleep i will say "our" as it in fact is, and i apologiz/se for being a putz. 16FEB11 Rollback Can you extrapolate on rollback/undo? I understand that there are people "on the job" almost constantly in this wiki. I usually leave it up to them, but there are times when you double check on a edit and WOW... content wipe. These are things that people have worked hard for and It's unbearable to see them just X'ed out. These seem to coincide with "apparent" inactivity of the guardians of this wiki. As if jerks have nothing else to do than watch and wait. Anyway, any information that you can give about rolling back this despicable activity would be appreciated :) 13:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : As has already been mentioned to you, rollback and undo are not the same thing, so for the sake of not confusing yourself and others please refrain from referring to them as if they are. : Rollback is an emergency privilege granted to trusted and long-serving members of the wiki (obviously admins as well) to handle extensive vandalism or raids. But anyone can undo an edit from the page history, as long as: the edit was made to the page in general, and is the most recent edit to the page; or the edit was made to a specific subsection, and is the most recent edit to the subsection - not necessarily to the page. 14:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Just open up the page history, and voila. ::Or just do the poor man's undo by editing a past revision of the page and saving it. Happypal 14:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Good point: poor man's undo is useful for multiple destructive edits to the same page, just editsave the last clean revision. Description of rollback is here if you'd care to enter the term in the search box and hit Enter; current rollback users are here. 14:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm on that list! I AM special :D 15:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : :That is why you are OP =D-- 17:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Im on the list too, but im just special ed. :P -- 22:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe you should change your name to Veggiderp? 15:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Don,t you mean "poor robot's undo"??? :p 20:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Best but poor robot-- 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Unless riches bypass growth, in that case, "least and poor robot" would apply :D 08:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) mechanics for the sake of non-mechanics (present company included), and to avoid the risk of inserting what may be percieved as opinion into mainspace articles, would you kindly define terms such as the following in any mechanics sections. and thanks for your hard work, mate. 17:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) +1 on both accounts. 18:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) "specific" vice "special" The Evil Dr. Forrestor is on holiday, mate. when last sighted Asteroid F was in low orbit around Scotland performing questionably elective surgery on the local fauna. the debate rages on... 07:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll move on to more important things then. Happypal 08:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) well-meaning note of encouragement just to play devil's advocate, happy, some of your wiki predecessors have set a dangerous precedent in this regard. most notable would be D1g who single-handedly re-wrote much of the wiki herself, one page at a time, and didn't quit until she was finished. you may not find volunteers to help jumping out of the woodwork, but if this is an important project to you, then it should be important enough to do right, or not at all. 08:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like everybody here had rather see no change at all. Happypal 09:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not true dude, I have always expressed gratitude from the beginning. That may not count for much but THERE IT IS 09:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And, I may point out, wishing I could help. 09:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The reason you started this is that it was unbearable that the pages were like that... and if anyone, at anytime, says otherwise, then let him come at me on my talk page (mass quoting NOhara) 09:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) What your doing is fixing something that is BROKEN. I gave you some guidelines of my thoughts, but since I cannot help you, I just shut up. Mostly because you are the one who is DOING the work. Never underestimate your contribution, and unless someone REALLY decides to help you, do not take criticism without backing it up. There is something I have noticed on this wiki, and that is that it is easier to criticize than to actually do something. You, my friend, have backed up any criticism with actions. Don't let anyone take that away from you. What you do will never be reverted, because there is no one willing to revert back to what it was. Your actions are fixing what anyone else will just complain about. But that may just be me. 09:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Any doubts which may have arisen are only due to uncertainty of the fate of your endeavor, if you are (disappeared by a three-letter agency and thus) unable to add the information to all the pages. Please do not confuse said uncertainty with lack of confidence in your abilities. It is hoped that this is seen to completion. 10:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Nagy is not really threatening you, it just looks that way. You kinda got to get to know the man behind the mask :p 10:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Where was I being threatening? I barely got a word in. 10:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Three letter agency? and you going off to only fry knows where? :p 10:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) For the benefit of anyone who thought the same as bestrobot *cricket chirp*, I was joking. 10:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya, I know... Gunna miss that... EDIT: nagy can be gullible :p 10:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Just for the record, I respect nagy very much. I only really tease those that I like as a person. Just saying... 11:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) i'm not sure what i have to do to make myself more clear here. ""mechanics" belongs at the bottom of the page" turns into ""mechanics" should be removed." a note of encouragement that other large-scale wiki overhauls have been successfully completed turns into "i don't want ''any change at all."'' what do i need?? more emoticons? O_0 >:/ :( more cowbells?? Capital letters? Let me be crystal: I. Want. / Endorse. / Encourage. Mechanics . To. Be. Added. To. Every. Weapons. Page. item pages as well, if applicable. if further clarification is needed the same words may be found written in thirty-foot-high letters of fire on top of the Quentulus Quazgar Mountains in the land of Sevorbeupstry on the planet Preliumtarn, third out from the sun Zarss in Galactic Sector QQ7 ActiveJ Gamma. It is guarded by the Lajestic Vantrashell of Lob. 19:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, alright, I get it. Thanks for the support. I'll get back to work .Happypal 07:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I do like what you're doing with the pages, Happy-fying them and all. I'll just clean up the blood and eyeballs after it's all done. The format you're using actually works out really well, the mechanics being at the bottom of the page and simple explanation of the special part vs. the generic counterpart. I like it. Is this just for the orange and pearl guns? because the other guns don't have fancy parts... 12:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- I was planing to put a mechanics section to any gun that warrants it, even "normal" guns. For example, double and anarchy SMGs, stompers, massacres, whatever. Keep in mind that a "Title" (or prefix) is a part in and out of itself. It will be harder to compare to other titles, but I'm sure we'll find the right format. Interesting stuff can (and will) be said. Happypal 13:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Each standard title has its own prerequisite(s). 13:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Guys? GUYS... check Aerial Impact. There was a format mess up which was not fixed properly... by me, it's close but no cigar (I think) 13:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Mechanics Great work on the mechanics page, you and nohara. I was one of the opposers to the idea fearing that it's too much information on one page. I think it worked out nicely, especially the comparisons of accessories 04:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw the mechanics page info done for generic support machine guns. I don't think it really works in it's current format. It worked out with the orange guns because they had one special part and one generic counter part to compare it against, with this it's just comparing 3 different titles to each other. And while it could be deciphered with some time, I think it either needs to be more accessible or just undone. I won't undo it myself, I'll leave it up to you, I just think it needs a rethink. Meanwhile, are all the orange pages done? What about the Pearl pages? 15:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :My opinion is that it should work well, because those are the only 3 possible titles for Machine Guns (appart from the non-title "Machine Gun"). Apparently though, it isn't really working an needs more... something. It's a work in progress. I'll probably end up moving it to separate and more detailed "Machine Gun Mechanics" page. I'll need to sleep over it and think it through though. Did you see the Matador page? Happypal 16:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The matador page is better...but only slightly (I think it's because there's just two columns in the table). I think part of the problem is that you're bringing in alot of new information that wasn't mentioned before, at all. I mean the average borderlands player can understand "Oh, so this barrel gives me better accuracy." but when you start delving into the numerical scale of rarites that's where I feel like you'd lose people. I'd still say focus on the legendary guns for now and the guns which actually get their effects from unique PARTS as opposed to unique titles until we better figure out a way to convey the information. 17:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Can do. Happypal 17:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Very nice guide Wow, you do that with such ease LOL. Anyway, I know your busy... When you get a chance (don't do it now, just carry on with the mechanics, I am patient) can you critique the guide to make custom signatures? Any criticism or input is welcome (from anyone BTW). I want it, of course, to be the best it can be. Note that I have not messed with the third section, since it was waldo2k's contribution and want to touch base with him b4 aligning it. Thanks for all the work you are doing. 09:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll look at it. I haven't done so because I'd rather users contribute to the wiki than play with their sig, but to each their own. Happypal 09:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL Yes but at one time, everyone and their brother was asking. I just saw a community need, played with it a bit and put it down so Dr.F could just refer to it. I actually learned much from that experience :) 10:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Looks OK. I personally don't believe that much in multy-person contribution to guides. It tends to feature too much and redundant info. Either leave it as it is, or be bold and do a complete rewrite, that's my advice. Happypal 10:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The redundancy was all me though LOL. Cool, TYVM :) 10:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Since your on Check 67.163.120.73 users contributions to Anarchy. I don't know enough specs to determine if its vandalism. At the least, its very suspicious. Thanks :) 09:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) WEG drat, you are correct. i guessed wrong. stock one looks like composite stock. two looks like a wooden one made in freshmen shop class. stock three looks like padded collapsible. stock 4 looks freakin cool. stock five looks a target rifle stock. 09:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) No D&D? Do you mean to say that you have never played D&D (dungeons and dragons)? 10:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm just saying that not everything that's a cube is a reference do D&D. Happypal 11:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That is true, but let me make a case(btw does the trivia sections need citation? just a question). Dragon Dice, as the original box set (I'm showing my age) of D&D gave a 4-sided, 6-sided, 8-sided, 12-sided, and 20-sided die. The more recent (again showing my age) 30-sided die "died out", so to speak, because of the d20 system. The point is that these shapes have been used for over 20 years in role playing games. This is the first and original FPS-RPG. When I first checked the wiki contributor, I was looking for accuracy, which was amplified by your edit. I realized the connection to games which I have played. I don't know how much, if any, you have played these games but when you are reaching for a 4 sided die, in the midst of shapes you get to know them intimately. I, for one believe the reference to be to these dice that drive these RPG's (not only D&D, but every RPG that followed). I think it is cool that the first FPS-RPG gives reference to the past. I have seen many a trivia section doing stretches in conclusions. Again, do I have to actually cite a trivia section? It's ok if you don't agree, I have no problem with that. But I do believe they are reference to dice, since they could have just made them all the same. (sorry about the long winded explanation) 11:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you don't need citations, and its not just because "other trivia section doing stretches in conclusions" that we should do it everywhere. On the contrary, maybe those other sections need to be re-thought. ::Anyways, maybe you are right. I'd be more comfortable with a "may be a reference" in your trivia. Happypal 11:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The phrase "may be a reference to" is standard fare in 95% of the trivia on this wiki anyway, unless it's CONCRETE in that multiple things matchup. (Frankenbill for instance, in name and looks, is clear homage to Frankenstein.) 11:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That is completely fair. And yes, I agree that other sections should be re-thought. But that is for another time... The work you are doing is far more important, in my eyes. I really want to learn more to explain it to others in a article for peeps that know nothing of mechanics. Although, I must say, from the few pages that I glimpsed that your doing a great job in concise information (even for newbs). My philosophy about such things is that: If you fix 100 out of 300 broken pages, then it only is 200 pages that need fixin... Thanks again for your work. 12:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info NOhara, and good morning :)